Knight
by XiRuLin
Summary: Setiap bangsawan setidaknya memiliki satu pengawal yang bertugas melindunginya dari bahaya luar. Untuk kasus Jungkook, dia punya Kim Taehyung yang berperan sebagai Kesatrianya. [taehyung x jungkook/taekook] [oneshoot]


**XiRuLin proudly present**

 _"Knight"_

 **[ t** aehyung **x** **j** ungkook **]**

 **. . .**

 **S** uara pedang saling beradu menggema di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Bau tanah basah bekas hujan satu jam yang lalu bercampur dengan bau keringat manusia.

 _Tak_!

"Kurang cepat!" pemuda yang lebih tinggi berseru, gesit menghindar tusukan pedang yang hampir mengenai pipinya. "Arahkan dengan tepat, Jungkook!"

Yang dipanggil 'Jungkook' menggeram kesal. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan sesuai mau sang lawan bicara, Jungkook bergerak sepersekian detik lebih cepat dan lincah. Pucuk pedang tersebut terayun mantap ke sebelah kiri, mengincar pinggang sang lawan. Jungkook menyeringai, _kali ini pasti kena._

Namun, sayangnya, pergerakannya berhasil di baca. Sang lawan sudah lebih dulu melompat mundur tepat ketika pedang tersebut tinggal se inci dari pinggangnya.

"Ulangi, Jungkook!"

"Ah, aku menyerah, Taehyung!"

Pedang terjatuh begitu saja, menghantam lantai bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menghempaskan badan di lantai. Peluh mengalir di wajahnya, baju kaos putih nya basah, nafasnya tak beraturan. Sudah tiga jam mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah ini, berkutat dengan pedang yang tak kunjung dia kuasai tekniknya.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Jangan menjadi manja, Jungkook. Waktu yang di sediakan Tuan Besar tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Kalau aku mati gara-gara kelelahan kau mau menanggungnya?" Jungkook menatap galak.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, namun yang lebih tua akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, waktu istirahat 20 menit."

Jungkook cepat-cepat merebahkan badan. Rasa lelah dan pegal terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. ditambah lagi ia belum makan siang. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jungkook hari ini.

"Taehyung. Susun menu makan siangku sekarang."

"Baiklah. Sebutkan." Taehyung yang berdiri menyandar di dinding menyahut. Matanya terpejam.

" _Burger king_ lengkap dengan paket kentang goreng juga soda."

"Sayangnya semua yang anda sebutkan tidak tersedia di list menu makan siang anda, Tuan Muda."

Jungkook mengerang. "Tapi aku maunya makan itu."

"Peraturan tetap peraturan."

"Ah! Kau tidak asik!" Emosi Jungkook tersulut. Dia bangkit dari baringnya, menatap marah ke arah Taehyung yang bersandar di dinding dengan wajah datar.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan posisiku disini, Jungkook."

"Aku tidak pernah lupa. Kau di tunjuk untuk menjadi Kesatria ku, jadi kau harus melakukan apapun untukku."

"Tapi seorang Kesatria tidak akan pernah melanggar peraturan."

"Memangnya makan termasuk pelanggaran? Tidak, kan?"

"Harus kuulangi berapa kali sebenarnya agar kau mengerti?" Taehyung mendengus, lelah menghadapi insiden ini berkali-kali. "Kau hanya boleh memakan makanan buatan istana. Semua jenis di bolehkan asal Chef Seokjin yang memasaknya. Bukannya sudah jelas kalau _fast food_ berada di urutan paling pertama yang di _blacklist_ , Tuan Muda?"

 _Tetap saja_ , tabiat Jungkook yang keras kepala tidak akan semudah itu untuk mengalah. Dia masih menatap Taehyung dengan penuh emosi. Tangannya bahkan telah terkepal.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena burger."

"Kepercayaan diri darimana?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alis.

Jungkook menghardik. "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?! Ini konyol sekali! Aku hanya ingin makan menu yang berbeda! Aku bosan memakan masakan Seokjin selama 16 tahun! Setiap melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah terlanjur mual!"

Wajah Jungkook merah padam menatap Taehyung, Amarahnya telah di puncak. Latihan ini di mulai dengan kondisi hati Jungkook yang sedang tidak baik. Perkataan Taehyung yang tidak membelanya membuatnya semakin tersulut amarah.

Hening sesaat.

Taehyung akhirnya kembali menghela nafas. Dia melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Tatapan Jungkook setia terarah ke arahnya, menatap penuh kebencian – seperti biasa.

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal meladenimu, Jungkook." Taehyung berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook.

"Itu salahmu yang tidak mau memihakku. Kesatria macam apa." Jungkook mendengus.

Yah, Taehyung telah di nobatkan menjadi Kesatria pelindung Jungkook sejak umur Jungkook masih 4 tahun. Walau saat itu Taehyung juga baru berumur 8 tahun, namun takdir keluarganya yang menuntut tiap anggota keluarga untuk berbakti kepada keluarga kerajaan secara turun-temurun akhirnya mengharuskan Taehyung untuk menjaga serta melindungi Jungkook. _Awalnya_ , semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Jungkook kecil sangat lah penurut, ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan menaati peraturan dari Tuan Besar tanpa pernah berniat melanggarnya. Namun, menginjak umur remaja, Jungkook berubah menjadi remaja labil yang sulit di atur. Dan tentu saja yang menjadi pihak yang di salahkan apabila sang tuan muda bertindak semena-mena adalah Taehyung.

Walau begitu, Taehyung akan selalu takluk dengan Jungkook. Dia berakhir menuruti semua mau Jungkook. Nasehatnya tidak berarti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan, Tuan Muda?" Taehyung menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook. Yang lebih muda hendak protes, tapi aura gelap yang menyelimuti Taehyung membuat perkataannya tertahan di kerongkongan.

"Baiklah. Apa?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit menggerutu.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membantumu menyelinap keluar dari Istana, tapi dengan syarat seluruh waktumu besok hanya boleh kau sediakan untukku."

Perempatan muncul di dahi yang lebih muda. Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Aku boleh melakukan apapun di luar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu besok aku akan belajar pedang 24 jam?"

"Tepat sekali." Senyum Taehyung mengembang.

Jungkook melotot, jarinya bergerak menuding Taehyung. "Sudah jelas sekali kau yang di untungkan disini!"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung tertawa kecil. Dia memajukan badan, menatap wajah kesal Jungkook lebih dekat. "Kalau begitu dengan bonus menganggap ini sebagai kencan. Bagaimana, Tuan Muda?"

Perlahan, raut wajah Jungkook berubah warna menjadi merah. Matanya melotot marah, tidak terima di goda oleh Kesatrianya sendiri. Tapi, semua umpatan itu malah tertahan di kerongkongan. Beralih menciptakan rona merah di pipi Jungkook.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Muda?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jungkook buru-buru berdehem, bangkit dari posisinya. "Baiklah! Aku terima saranmu!"

"Pilihan yang tepat." Taehyung ikut berdiri. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jungkook, dan hal itu justru membuat Jungkook kembali berdebar.

"A-ambilkan jubahku!"

Taehyung membungkukkan badan. "Siap, Tuan Muda."

Setelahnya, Jungkook hanya diam membiarkan Taehyung memasangkan seragam khas pangerannya yang tadi dia buka saat latihan. Kadang dia akan mencuri pandang ke arah Taehyung, tapi wajah sang Kesatria datar dan tenang.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar istana dengan mengendap-endap. Taehyung berada di depan, sedangkan Jungkook di belakangnya, mengikuti perintah Taehyung untuk melintas dari satu koridor ke koridor lain. Istana sepi, para bangsawan sedang sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. Hanya beberapa penjaga Istana berpatroli di koridor yang dengan mudahnya Taehyung lewati.

"Kau pasti sering bolos kelas saat remaja kan, Taehyung?" Jungkook menuding Taehyung saat mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik pilar, menunggu penjaga Istana melewati koridor. Pintu Istana yang terbuka telah berada di depan mata mereka.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Aku memang sering."

"Dasar anak nakal."

"Asal kau tahu, aku selalu bolos karena menemani mu membaca segudang buku di perpustakaan."

Jungkook tidak membalas.

"Baiklah, sekarang!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook cepat, berlari melintasi koridor Istana menuju pintu keluar.

Tepat ketika baru keluar dari pintu Istana, lima penjaga Istana juga panglima Kerajaan telah berdiri sempurna di hadapan mereka, menghadang jalan.

Langkah Taehyung berhenti terpaksa, juga Jungkook yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang Taehyung.

"Wah. Ketahuan." Jungkook mengerang.

Sang Panglima tersenyum manis ke arah mereka berdua. Seolah telah menebak kalau kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini akan muncul kapan saja. "Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Jungkook, dan Kesatria Taehyung. Saya rasa sekarang bukan waktu kalian keluar dari Istana."

"Kelasku telah selesai, Panglima Hoseok." Jungkook menyahut dari balik punggung Taehyung.

"Benarkah?" Panglima Hoseok beralih menatap Jungkook. "Kalau begitu anda di perintahkan untuk segera melanjutkan kelas berikutnya. Bukannya begitu, Kesatria Taehyung? Apakah anda tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia dan melupakan seluruh peraturan yang harus di laksanakan Tuan Muda Jungkook?"

Taehyung menegakkan badan. Dia menatap Panglima Hoseok dengan tajam juga tenang. "Izinkan Tuan Muda Jungkook untuk keluar siang ini."

"Atas dasar apa?" Sang lawan bicara tersenyum tipis. "Menambah daftar pelanggaran Tuan Muda Jungkook lagi?"

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya."

Senyum Panglima Hoseok lenyap. Tatapannya berubah tajam dan dingin. "Kalau begitu saya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Kesatria Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan memaksa kalau begitu."

 _Sejujurnya,_ Taehyung juga lelah menjadi seorang pelindung. Dia harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk sang 'majikan', pasrah apabila waktu bebasnya terenggut begitu saja. Awalnya, Taehyung menolak keras. Dia ingin punya hidup sendiri, mengejar cita-cita menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di negerinya.

Tapi, saat pertemuannya dengan Jungkook akhirnya terlaksana dan dia melihat tuan muda yang akan di layaninya untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung berubah pikiran. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyalahkan takdir lagi dan menyerahkan nyawanya _hanya untuk Jungkook._

"Hei, Taehyung. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Jungkook berbisik panik. Kedua tangannya mencengkram jubah Taehyung dari belakang.

"Keberatan kalau aku menyerang mereka, Tuan Muda?"

 _Perlahan tapi pasti_ , Senyum Jungkook pun mengembang. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya di punggung Taehyung, dan mendorong punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, lawan mereka. Untukku."

Taehyung menyeringai. "Misi diterima, Tuan Muda."

Tangan Taehyung dengan mantap menarik pedangnya keluar, kemudian memasang posisi kuda-kuda di depan Jungkook.

Panglima Hoseok menggeram. Ia memberi gestur ke arah penjaga Istana agar ikut bersiap.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Kesatria Taehyung."

"Selama itu demi Tuan Muda Jungkook, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

 **. . .**

efek nonton anime "Akagami no shirayukihime" yang aduhai soswit banget, saya jadi kepikiran buat oneshoot ini. may you love this as well! maafkan saya atas typo dan tulisan yang ga sesuai EYD :"

 **sincerely,**

XiRuLin.


End file.
